


[Fanvid] The Promise (Remaster)

by VesperRegina



Category: The Big O
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Dorothy plays the piano and Roger contemplates.





	[Fanvid] The Promise (Remaster)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "The Promise" by Secret Garden, edited. Brief flashes. Remastered, first made in 2004.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [31 MB @ Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n6vqcv9f5ze4yrm/promise.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/186308760542/).


End file.
